Denial
by CalmSummerStorm
Summary: Seifer thinks he has a condition. Everyone else calls it 'denial'. Seiner.


**A/N: This is what happens when I procrastinate at 3am. Dedicated to My Soliloquy****, who needs to share some more of those plot bunnies with me. Thanks to The Meeg for being awesome.**

---------------------------------------=_=_=_=--------------------------------------------

Fuu, in all her mono-syllabic, yet annoyingly insightful wisdom, seemed to recognise the symptoms first. And I say symptoms deliberately, because it's a fucking condition, okay? I tell Fuu this and looks me in the eye and states plainly;

'Denial.'

I grumble in response, re-adjusting my beanie before walking swiftly out of the Sandlot.

'Denial.' She says again and I tactfully ignore her.

-------------------------------------=_=_=_= ---------------------------------------------

I'm contemplating my 'condition' again when I almost literally run into Chickenwuss' little girlfriend and that blonde haired kid I just can't stand for some reason.

'Fucking watch it, Lamers.' I growl in an attempt to push past them.

'Make me, asshole' the kid replies, I see red and I punch; this condition shortens my already tiny fuse.

He retaliates, apparently he's pissed off too. This isn't the Lamer I usually fight.

' –the fuck is your problem, Seifer!?' he yells behind a punch.

'You fucking piss me off, Lamer. You're my problem!' I reply with a punch of my own.

We stop for a moment and I watch as he straightens. He spits blood. He smirks.

'You're as oblivious as he is.' He states with an air of mirth, turning to walk in the direction that the girlie ran when we started our scuffle; she's probably gone to get re-enforcements, like the fat kid, or Chickenwu-

'Denial.' The lamer speaks the word so differently to Fuu. It still has the same effect, though.

'Shut the fuck u-'

'Both of you.' He stops and turns in my direction. 'You're in denial.'

With a final spit of blood, the Lamer walks away.

And I'm left wondering how he knows.

------------------------------------- =_=_=_= ---------------------------------------------

I come to the decision to kill that fucking Roxas, a few days later. He told girl who's always with them, the one that ran off the day of our fight to get the others, yeah, well, now she knows about my condition. The Lamer fucking told her. He's so dead.

'You like him, but you're in denial.' She smiles as she says it, and I regret having a 'Don't punch girls' policy.

'I don't know who you're talking about.' I say this, but we both know I do. 'and I'm not in denial.' I add as an after-thought.

Her smile falters. What? Was she expecting me to relent from a few words and a pretty smile? Not likely, kiddo.

Her face contorts from sweet and smiley to ridiculously annoyed. A lesser man would have been terrified.

She draws up onto her toes and has the nerve to poke me in the chest. I ignore it. She's pissed off.

'You. Like. Hayner.' Each word is accentuated with a poke to the chest.

I close my eyes and wait-

'You're both in denial.' Oh yes. There's that magical 'D' word 'and you're both too stubborn to do anything about it.'

She seemed to notice my smirk as she said 'denial.' I don't think it lessened her anger any more.

'You!' she screeched with seething anger. 'You!' and suddenly her finger was pointing at my face. 'You are to make a move on Hayner. Or so help me God, there will be consequences!'

I found the temptation to laugh at her too hard to resist. It's not my fault she looks funny when she's mad.

'I'm warning you, Seifer Almasy.' She said seriously.

Girlie paused for a moment, then resumed that sugary sweet smile she always wears.

'Glad we had this talk, Seifer. ' she smiles again. 'I had better see results.' I don't miss the sadistic gleam in her eyes before the skips away, humming to herself.

I take off my beanie and run my hands through my hair, sighing in exasperation. That girl is a fucking nightmare. I have no idea how they put up with it.

-------------------------------------=_=_=_= ---------------------------------------------

I attempt to give my condition a name. Haynerits. Hepatitis H. Holy-shit-I'm-In-Love-With-A-Lamer Syndrome.

I run a few names by Rai and Fuu. They exchange knowing looks at the last one.

'At least you're not denying it anymore, ya' know?' Rai pipes up.

I punch him in the arm.

'Almost.' Says Fuu, smiling softly.

I punch Rai again.

… I'm not allowed to hit Fuu.

-------------------------------------=_=_=_= ---------------------------------------------

I decide to go with 'Hayneritis'. 'Hepatitis H' sounds like a sexually transmitted disease (though I wouldn't mind anything sexual with Hay- and stop there), whilst 'Holy-Shit-I'm-In-love-With-A-Lamer Syndrome' doesn't allow me to deny anything.

I'm getting better. Rai says. I'm not denying my denial any more.

Especially when I run into the source of it in the middle of the Sandlot.

And we're alone. I have a sneaking suspicion that the female lamer was behind it.

We look at each other, then look away. Something's different. We're usually fighting by now.

Instead of breaking open his lip, I watch him chew on it. He looks up at me from under his eyelashes; bottom lip still being worked between his teeth.

I swallow loudly, pondering briefly if I should re-name my condition 'Hepatitis H'. It sure fits with this current situation.

I'm brought out of my day-dream when a pair of hazel eyes suddenly appear close to mine, Chickenwu- _Hayner _is standing on his toes in front of me. He's still chewing on his lip. I watch him for a moment before those teeth leave his lip, and his hands rest upon my shoulders. He sighs gently before gently tipping his head to the side, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to mine.

Its brief, and he pulls back after a second. Wide-eyes search mine. He takes his hands off my shoulders and stares at me for a moment. He seems to be in disbelief. I offer a small smile and his eyes widen further, despite seeming impossible to do so.

'Shit.' He murmurs, and without further notice he turns tail and runs, leaving me alone in the Sandlot, making a mental note to re-name my condition 'Holy-Shit-I'm-In-Love-With-A-Lamer Syndrome', because I'm as sure as hell that it's the truth.

There's no denying it.

**End.**

-------------------------------------=_=_=_= ---------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Con crit is always welcome. :3

- CSS.

=_=_=_=


End file.
